herbiafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Turonion
Turonion – potomek Stwórcy. Brat Sulona i Drwimira. Sprawiedliwy, lecz nie łaskawy. Pan lodu. Stwórca rasy krasnoludów. Przedstawienia Turoniona Niezwykle znaczący tytuł Boga Sprawiedliwego przeznaczony jest Turonionowi, stwórcy Krasnoludów, przedstawianemu jako postawny mężczyzna odziany w białe lub niebieskie szaty, z toporem lub wagą w dłoni. Choć wielu zabiega o jego względy, to zdaje się, że każdy obawia się jego surowych wyroków. Kapłani Kapłani Turoniona dobrze oddają charakter swego bóstwa: są bezkompromisowi, stanowczy, nieprzejednani i niezwykle praworządni. W porównaniu do kapłanów innych bóstw – nieliczni, rozproszeni po świecie, często zajmują stanowiska w strukturach administracji państwowej i zajmują się wyznawcami, których najwięcej jest wśród strażników, sędziów, włodarzy i urzędników. Znaczenie kultu w różnych częściach świata Kult Turoniona był i jest najpowszechniejszy wśród Krasnoludów, w stolicy nazwanej od jego imienia: Turon. Niegdyś popularny także w Morlis, dziś pozostaje prawdziwie wpływową siłą jedynie w Salu – w Keronie wprawdzie jest całkowicie aprobowany, ale nie posiada znaczącej siły politycznej. Kilka jego świątyń znajduje się również w Urk-hun, ale jest to jedynie cień religii Północy, bowiem choć Orkowie afirmują sprawiedliwość na równi z innymi rasami, to kapłani Turoniona muszą się na piaskach pustyni podporządkować dwrmirowcom, a to czynią wielce niechętnie. Struktura kultu Niewielka liczba kapłanów, duża liczba wyznawców i ogromny teren do zaspokojenia wymogły prostą, hierarchiczną strukturę świątyni. Na jej czele stoją rozproszeni po świecie biskupi, zajęci odpowiedzialnością za rozległe obszary im przydzielone. W różnych okresach było ich od pięciu do dziewięciu, ale zawsze obowiązywała święta zasada pierwszeństwa biskupa Turonu: to on mianuje innych biskupów, ma głos decydujący oraz prawo veta, jeśli zachodzi potrzeba przeprowadzenia soboru. Poniżej biskupów znajdują się zwykli kapłani nazywani prezbiterami. Mają możność przeprowadzania większości turoniońskich sakramentów i celebrowania świąt. Choć mogą różnić się między sobą funkcjami – niektórzy mogą opiekować się kaplicami, inni pełnić funkcję skrybów lub towarzyszyć biskupom – to hierarchicznie znajdują się na tym samym poziomie i mają te same prawa. Poniżej prezbiterów teoretycznie nie ma nikogo, jednak w praktyce znajdują się osoby nazywane po prostu nowicjuszami. Są to wszyscy wierzący, którzy potencjalnie mogą stać się prezbiterami, to jest ci, którzy pomagają w świątyniach i studiują naukę Turoniona, by przyjąć święcenia. Okres nauki różni się w zależności od regionu – na Północy przygotowania są znacznie dłuższe i staranniejsze, ponieważ tam chętnych nie brakuje. Skaddorczycy Jak przy wielu innych świątyniach, tak i przy tej powstało co najmniej kilka zakonów i bractw rycerskich stanowiących siłę zbrojną kultu. Zakon Czystej Sprawiedliwości Skaddora z Ragduun, zwani po prostu skaddorczykami, przez długi czas był rdzeniem turońskiej armii ze względu na nieprzewidywalność efektów pospolitego ruszenia, które dotyczyło krasnoludzkich klanów. Jeszcze do niedawna Zakon zajmował się ochroną miasta, patrolowaniem traktów i pościgiem za zbrodniarzami, jednak po pojawieniu się Wieży wielu jego członków poległo. Sytuacja podobna jak z Zakonem Sakira na południu: rycerstwo zostało przetrzebione na froncie, zaś cywile zaczęli intensywnie przejmować strefy wpływów, nie bacząc na ciężkie czasy. To bractwo miało jednak o tyle cięższą sytuację, że jej właściwych członków było doprawdy niewielu – wielu z tych, którzy wykonywali kapłańskie rozkazy, było skazańcami, którzy w ten sposób odpracowywali swe przewiny. Rzesze przestępców wolały iść do zakonu ze świadomością funkcji mięsa armatniego niż trafić do którejś kopalni karnej. Choć zdawałoby się, że tacy osobnicy byliby uciążliwym problemem dla praworządnych paladynów, to jednak przez długie stulecia skaddorczycy wypracowali doskonałe metody nadzorowania skazańców i ich niebezkrwawej resocjalizacji. Świątynie i kaplice Świątynie Turoniona znajdują się tylko w ośrodkach miejskich, gdzie również liczne są kaplice – poza miastami są natomiast rzadko spotykane, a stawiane raczej z inicjatywy wyznawców niż kapłanów. Kult nie może sobie pozwolić na zbytki, przez co sanktuaria są skromne i pozbawione niepotrzebnych ozdób. Popularne są jednak niewielkie, proste kaplice wykuwane w górskich zboczach lub stawiane w górniczych osadach. Większość świątyń jest taka sama jeśli chodzi o konstrukcję – kamień, cegły i drewno to podstawowe surowce. Wyjątkiem są trzy święte budynki zlokalizowane na dalekiej Północy: w Salu, na zboczach Błyszczącej Góry i wśród Smoczych Szczytów znajdują się legendarne już świątynie zbudowane z lodu. Mówi się, że są też twierdzami skaddorczyków, którzy od dłuższego czasu je chronią i wykorzystują jako swoje schronienie. Teraz jednak nawet nie wiadomo, czy jakaś świątynia poza Salu jeszcze istnieje – Demony Wieży mogły je zniszczyć, tak jak zniszczyły Morlis, w którym znajdowała się podobna czwarta świątynia. Potomkowie Turoniona * Ul – patron wód, w szczególności morskich, a także morskiej zwierzyny, ryb i żeglarzy, rybaków oraz wszystkich, którzy dzięki morzu żyją. * Kiri – patron kopalni. Kategoria:Bóstwa